The present invention relates generally to disc storage containers and more particularly to a disc storage container which is configured to store an optical disc such as a CD, CD-ROM, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD, DVD-R, DVD-RAM or the like.
Optical discs such as CDs, CD-ROMs, CD-Rs, CD-RWs, DVDs, DVD-Rs, DVD-RAMs and the like are well known. Such discs are commonly stored within a protective container. The protective container prevents the disc from being scratched or otherwise damaged during shipping, handling and storage thereof.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, discs are subject to being damaged by mishandling thereof. Although the bottom surface of such discs comprises a layer of polycarbonate or the like which has a thickness of approximately 0.050 inch (and which is thus comparatively durable and resistant to physical damage), the top surface of such discs comprises an extremely delicate aluminum film which typically has a thickness of only approximately 1 micron.
The delicate aluminum surface on the top of contemporary discs is therefore undesirably susceptible to physical damage. Scratching or other damage to this thin aluminum film often results in damage to the data, e.g., computer program, computer data, audio data, video data or the like stored upon the disc. Although data is typically stored upon such optical discs in a manner which readily facilitates recovery of lost portions thereof due to such physical damage to the media, it is still possible to damage the aluminum film in a manner such that data is permanently lost. It is even possible to damage the disc sufficiently that it becomes completely unusable. Thus, protective storage containers are frequently utilized to facilitate shipping, handling and storage of such optical discs. The storage containers protect the discs from physical damage which might otherwise occur.
Although such contemporary storage containers for discs and the like have proven generally suitable for their intended use, contemporary storage containers suffer from inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness and desirability. For example, contemporary storage containers are loaded with a disc, either initially at the factory or by a user, by pushing the disc downwardly into the container to force the central opening of the disc over a hub. Further, contemporary storage containers require that a disc be removed therefrom by pulling the disc upwardly at the periphery thereof, while pushing downwardly upon the hub of the storage container, so as to free the disc from the hub. Such pulling up at the periphery of the disc causes the disc to deform or bend substantially, thereby introducing substantial stresses into the disc.
The introduction of such stresses is particularly undesirable for multi-layer optical discs, such as those used in the production of high density DVDs and the like. Multi-layer discs are rapidly becoming popular because of the ability to store large amounts of data, such as video programming thereon.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the introduction of such undesirable stresses into multi-layer discs may cause the plural layers of the disc to delaminate as the shear strength of the bonding agent used to attach adjacent layers to one another is exceeded. Such delamination will, of course, result in the destruction of the disc, rendering it completely useless.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a storage container which is configured to store an optical disc, such as a CD, CD-ROM, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD, DVD-R, DVD-RAM or the like, which mitigates the undesirable introduction of stresses into the optical disc when it is placed within the storage container (both during an initial machine placement of the disc within the storage container and during subsequent user placement of the optical disc therein) and when the disc is removed from the storage container.
It is further desirable that the storage container facilitate automated or machine based manufacturing techniques, wherein a machine arm, pusher or the like is used to place an optical disc within the storage container in a rapid and efficient manner. Such automated loading of a disc storage container should be performed without introducing substantial undesirable stresses to the disc. Further, it is desirable to provide a disc storage container which facilitates self-centering for both automated loading thereof and for loading thereof by a user, so as to further mitigate undesirable stresses being imparted to the disc and so as to make loading easier and more convenient.
Another disadvantage commonly associated with contemporary disc storage containers is that of their inability to adequately deter theft therefrom. It is well known that a disc may be removed from a contemporary disc storage container by merely slitting the outer cellophane wrapping thereof and then popping the disc loose from its retainer within the housing of the disc storage container so that the disc can be removed through the slit in the cellophane wrapper. Thieves generally prefer to remove such discs from their disc storage containers, since anti-theft devices are typically attached to the disc storage containers, and not the discs themselves.
For example, a small knife or other sharp object may be used to slit one end of the cellophane wrapper of a housing sufficiently to allow a disc to be removed therefrom. Then the housing is deformed or bent, such as by pressing in the middle thereof and pulling out the ends thereof, so as to disengage a disc contained therein from the hub. The loose disc may then be manipulated toward the opening which was slit in the cellophane wrapper, so as to facilitate removal of the disc from the housing.
In view of the foregoing, it is further desirable to provide a housing which mitigates the ability of a thief to steal a disc by disengaging the disc from the housing, in the above-described manner.
The present invention specifically addresses and alleviates the above-mentioned deficiencies associated with the prior art. More particularly, the present invention comprises a disc storage container for storing at least one CD, CD-ROM, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD, DVD-R, DVD-RAM or the like. The disc storage container comprises a housing having a cover, a base, and a living hinge member interconnecting the cover and the base via two living hinges. A raised portion of the base defines a recess which is configured to receive at least one disc. The recess has a floor and a raised portion.
According to an alternative configuration of the present invention, a tray is defined by the base. In integral cover is not provided for the tray, but rather one or more such trays (which are optionally attached to one another or formed integrally with one another) are inserted into a separate box.
Optionally, the raised portion comprises a taper formed substantially around the floor of the recess. The taper is configured to facilitate self-centering of a disc as the disc is being inserted into the recess. Such self-centering mitigates stress on the disc during both initial machine insertion thereof and during later insertion of the disc by a user.
Optionally, the raised portion further comprises a top wall configured to inhibit movement of a disc radially out of the recess, a bottom wall configured to inhibit movement of the disc radially out of the recess, a right wall configured to inhibit movement of a disc radially out of the recess, and a left wall configured to inhibit movement of a disc radially out of the recess.
Optionally, a first depression formed in the raised portion intermediate the top wall and the right wall is configured to facilitate grasping of a disc disposed within the recess and a second depression formed in the raised portion intermediate the right wall and the bottom wall is similarly configured to facilitate grasping of a disc disposed within the recess.
Optionally, a cover stop is formed to the cover and is configured to inhibit removal of the disc from the recess when the cover is closed. Optionally, a hinge member stop is formed to the hinge member and is also configured to inhibit removal of the disc from the recess when the cover is closed. Thus, according to one configuration of the present invention, two different stops, i.e., the cover stop and the hinge member stop, are used to maintain the disc within the recess in a manner which inhibits theft of the disc from the disc storage container by slipping the cellophane and then popping the disc out of the recess. The two stops inhibit movement of the disc out of the recess when an attempt is made to pop it therefrom by bending the housing, as described above.
Preferably, the present invention comprises first and second latches, either of which may be utilized to facilitate removal of a disc from the recess. For example, a first latch is disposed proximate the top wall. The first latch has an open position and a closed position, wherein removal of the disc from the recess is inhibited by the first latch when the first latch is in the closed position and wherein removal of the disc from the recess is facilitated by the first latch when the first latch is in the open position.
Similarly, the present invention further comprises a second latch disposed proximate the bottom wall, the second latch has an open position and a closed position, wherein removal of the disc from the recess is inhibited by the second latch when the second latch is in the closed position and wherein removal of the disc from the recess is facilitated by the second latch when the second latch is in the open position.
The use of two separate latches is advantageous in that a disc disposed within the recess is removable when only one of the first and second latches is in the open position, thus facilitating both right and left-handed operation of the present invention.